


В темноте

by vitt



Category: The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Изумрудный Город Сериала - С. С. Сухинов | Emerald City Series - Sergey S. Sukhinov
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitt/pseuds/vitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Битва в Подземной стране закончилась победой Властелина Тьмы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В темноте

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Фандомную Битву-2013 для команды Изумрудного города.  
> Канон - декалогия С.Сухинова, том семьмой "Битва в Подземной стране"; AU относительно финала книги и последующих событий.
> 
> спасибо за бетинг **tiger_black** (:

Штурм Когиды завершился на рассвете. Когда последний из защитников города пал, Ланга приказала вновь поднять на главной башне черный флаг и связалась с Пакиром.  
– Победа! – объявила она.  
Стоя на балконе Серого замка, служившего правителям Голубой страны королевским дворцом, Ланга с торжествующей улыбкой наблюдала, как небо заволокли тучи. Солнце скрылось. Где-то вдалеке прогрохотал гром, и в воздух взвилось множество птиц.  
Убедившись, что все идет как надо, она направилась в тронный зал. За ней на почтительном расстоянии следовал Хорал. К радости принцессы, положение маршала сегодня пошатнулось: за первые сутки штурма он не добился успеха, и руководить войсками Властелин поставил Лангу. Победа принадлежала именно ей.  
Принцесса ненавидела остров Горн и Подземное царство, но ни за что не променяла бы их на мирные пейзажи Волшебной страны.  
Очень долго она считала, что согласилась служить Пакиру только ради своей матери. Поднимаясь от почти рабыни до оруженосца и личной помощницы Властелина, Ланга утешалась этим и продолжала двигаться вперед. Но когда, наконец, она получила титул принцессы, обманывать себя стало сложнее.  
Тьма была близка и понятна. Много лет Ланга выживала как могла – а могла хорошо, служила Тьме и получала взамен те сокровища, что Властелин дарил своим самым верным слугам. Единственной нитью, связывавшей Лангу и верхний мир, была ее мать, но Веса погибла, и связь оборвалась. Под землей она была принцессой, правой рукой Властелина, снаружи оказалась бы простой Жевуньей, которой, по большому счету, некуда возвращаться.  
Но возвращаться как простая Жевунья она и не собиралась.  
Прошлой ночью Ланга впервые за много дней покинула Подземное царство через вулкан в Лесу призраков. Раньше, выходя на поверхность в Голубой стране, она первым делом смотрела на восток, где стоял дом ее матери. Теперь та часть Волшебной страны скрылась за темным облаком, а деревню, где жила Веса, уничтожили каббары, но от привычки было сложно избавиться.  
Первые три дня после известия о гибели Весы прошли для Ланги как в тумане. Принцессе Тьмы не полагалось думать о своей человеческой матери, и хотя Властелин не возражал против легкого проявления скорби, позволить, чтобы ее горе увидел кто-то из подданных, Ланга не могла. Она провела их в своих покоях, лишь изредка выходя, чтобы показаться на глаза офицерам, маршалу и собственным придворным. Прятаться дольше было опасно. Принцесса всегда должна быть на виду, чтобы никому и в голову не пришло решить, что она ослабела, и замыслить переворот.  
Ланга выжила в подземелье, среди крыс и летучих мышей, и во дворце, рядом с Властелином и его ядовитыми слугами. Властелин всегда говорил, что самым страшным оружием в любой войне является человек. Ланга стала лучшим из его орудий. Ей не раз случалось подавлять восстания рабов и бунт солдат, спустя неделю после смерти Весы она вела войско на штурм легендарного Изумрудного города…  
– Принцесса? – позвал ее кто-то.  
Ланга неохотно отвлеклась от воспоминаний.  
– Ваше высочество, – поклонился ей офицер. – Согласно докладу дворцовой стражи, Людоед сбежал.  
Значит, бывший король был умнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Жаль, мало внимания обращал на собственную фаворитку, за что и поплатился троном.  
– А новая королева?  
– Агнет найдена в своей спальне, – сообщил он.  
Ланга сложила на груди руки.  
– Проводи меня, – приказала она, и офицер, коротко кивнув, направился к лестнице. Через плечо у него была перекинута зеленая наградная лента, которую он, как и многие воины-люди носил как знак особой храбрости.  
Зеленая…  
Изумрудный город они взяли. После исчезновения волшебниц Элли и Стеллы это было несложно. Проблема оказалась в другом.  
Желтая дорога была разрушена. Мосты через реки сломаны. Армия Властелина, поднимавшаяся на поверхность через Пещеру подземных рудокопов, двигалась очень медленно. Колдовство Пакира здесь почти не помогало: Властелин оградил войска от дождей и непогоды, но перенести одновременно две тысячи людей и каббаров, не считая оружия, он не мог. Или, как иногда подозревала принцесса, просто не хотел.  
Жевуны, Мигуны, Марраны и прочие жители новой, Колдовской страны разделились на тех, кто пытался дать отпор, и тех, кто покинул свои дома и спрятался в лесах и горах. Мало кто из них добился успеха: слуг у Властелина хватало даже в горных ущельях, а бороться с воинами Тьмы даже самым храбрым коротышкам было не под силу. Жителей сгоняли обратно в города и деревни. Кто-то должен был работать на благо Темного царства.  
На пятый день похода войско вышло к полю, заросшему алыми маками.  
Ланга ощутила холодный укол в сердце. Мама рассказывала ей о путешествии феи Элли и ее друзей, одним из которых стал ее бывший жених Железный Дровосек, в прошлом носивший имя Гуда Керли. Колдовское маковое поле погружало в сон каждого, кто осмеливался пройти через него.  
Ланга позаботилась, чтобы офицерам раздали маски, а солдатам мокрую ткань, которой можно было закрыть нос, и приказала двигаться вперед.  
Шеренги воинов-людей, которых Хорал собирался бросить в бой первыми, успешно преодолели опасный участок, но каббары, которые шли прямо за ними, задержались.  
Запах волшебного мака усыплял людей и животных. Кто же знал, что на этих тварей он подействует иначе? Поначалу ни Ланга, занятая отрядами людей, ни Хорал ничего не заметили. Когда маршал спохватился, половина их войска уже достигла центра поля.  
Каббары валились с ног один за другим, а когда поднимались, в их глазах появлялся страх. Те, кто еще не успел зайти далеко, пятились назад. Остальные стояли и потерянно оглядывались.  
Вдруг кто-то зарычал и выхватил топор.  
Пятьсот звероподобных гигантов с одинаковым ужасом на лицах – в другой раз Ланга бы посмеялась над этим зрелищем, но не сейчас. Хорал угрожающе размахивал секирой, его офицеры на безопасном от поля расстоянии потрясали кулаками и орали ругательства, но сделать ничего не могли.  
Принцессе не полагалось рисковать собой по пустякам, для этого у Властелина хватало менее ценных слуг, и он не раз предупреждал ее об этом. Но Ланга была единственной, кто решился остановить обезумевших от ужаса каббаров и повести их дальше. Как ее не зарубили свои же солдаты, видевшие в ней лишь одну из своих галлюцинаций, Ланга так и не поняла. Но у нее получилось.  
Потом они уничтожили проклятый мак, дошли до Изумрудного города, получили свои зеленые ленты и принесли Пакиру очередную победу, но это поле стало последней каплей. Даже Властелин, который, на памяти Ланги, никогда прежде не заботился о душевном здоровье своих слуг, предложил принцессе немного отдохнуть.  
Это ее отрезвило. Не для того Ланга выживала много дней, хитрила, интриговала, выбиралась из самых сложных капканов, чтобы в конце концов так просто погибнуть.

***

– Эй, отпусти меня! – бывшая королева дернулась прочь из крепкой хватки офицера Шарка.  
Ланга и Хорал подошли одновременно. Маршал скривился в презрительной гримасе, когда Шарк по приказу Ланги отпустил свою добычу, но возражать не стал.  
Агнет застыла, переводя взгляд с принцессы на Хорала.  
– Властелин приказал привести к нему эту птичку, – маршал усмехнулся и сделал шаг к Агнет. Ланга предупреждающе подняла руку.  
– Не трогать, – сказала она и другой рукой сжала плечо Агнет. – Я сама доставлю пленницу во дворец.  
Агнет испуганно прильнула к ней. Даже сквозь плотную ткань плаща Ланга ощущала, как бешено колотится сердце бывшей королевы.  
Когда Ланга привела Агнет в тронный зал, Властелин принял облик чудовища с огромными клыками. В его глазах полыхал огонь. На голове щетинилась острыми шипами высокая корона. Властелин был краток. Он спросил у бывшей королевы только одно:  
– Кольцо Торна у тебя?  
– Людоед… украл… – пролепетала Агнет, глядя в пол.  
Властелин махнул рукой.  
– В камеру!  
Стража увела ее.  
– Что ты о ней думаешь? – спросил Властелин, когда они остались одни.  
– Жалкая девчонка, у которой мозгов меньше, чем амбиций.  
– Тем не менее, эта жалкая девчонка сумела свергнуть сначала Стеллу, а затем Людоеда.  
Ланга нахмурилась.  
– Ей повезло. Удержать власть она не сумела. Агнет труслива, двулична, глупа...  
– Прекрасные качества. И что же с ней делать? – губы Властелина тронула едва заметная улыбка.  
Ланга ощутила себя ребенком, которому предложили разгадать несложную загадку и получить за это вкусную конфету. Иногда Властелин любил такие игры.  
– Отдайте ее мне. Уверена, служанка из нее получится лучше, чем королева.  
– Я совсем забыл, вы знакомы? – удивленно поднял брови Властелин, как будто не он сам полгода назад велел принцессе приглядывать за мятежной фрейлиной волшебницы Стеллы, когда та оказалась в пещере Тамиза.  
Ланга кивнула.  
Властелин погладил бородку.  
– Зачем она тебе?  
– В нашу прошлую встречу она попыталась меня оскорбить.  
– И у нее получилось?  
– Конечно, нет, – пожала плечами Ланга. – Но у меня хорошая память, и я не думаю, что это стоит спускать.  
– Забирай, – великодушно позволил Властелин.

***

Прежде Ланга почти не приходила в подземелья. Ее давно не трогали крики и мольбы жертв – удивительно, даже среди провинившихся слуг находились те, кто верил в милосердие Властелина, – но раздражали грязь, сырость и полчища крыс, осаждавших тесные камеры.  
Но Агнет следовало забрать как можно скорее. Ланга и так задержалась на несколько дней, пока не передала трон и Когиду наместнику Властелина.  
Она взяла с собой троих сопровождающих из числа офицеров-людей. Маршал Хорал был зол после их недавнего разговора, и Ланга не желала столкнуться с ним в узком коридоре без охраны. Маршал владел клинком лучше, чем любой из солдат, но, к счастью, ему хватало ума (или трусости – как посмотреть), чтобы не устраивать драку с собственной гвардией, пока Властелин на острове. Другое дело, что, получив такую возможность, саму принцессу Хорал убьет без колебаний. Не сегодня, так в следующий раз.  
В левом крыле держали слуг, рабов с каменоломни, которых почему-то не казнили сразу, предателей-придворных и неудачников с поверхности. Ланга оставила гвардейцев на лестнице, ведущей к камерам, и шагнула к нужной двери.  
К ней тут же подошел каббар-тюремщик в черной куртке, из нагрудного кармана которой торчало несколько ключей.  
– Новая пленница, – громко проговорила Ланга. – Привезли три дня назад. Открыть, немедленно.  
Тюремщик коротко поклонился и зазвенел ключами.  
Тот, кто первым счел каббаров тупыми, явно был обманут их внешним видом. Человеческую речь каббары понимали плохо, но все остальное давалось им намного легче.  
Наконец дверь камеры распахнулась.  
Агнет сидела на соломенной подстилке, накрытой одеялом, но при виде принцессы тут же поднялась.  
– Что… что вам надо?  
Ланга бегло осмотрела ее. Агнет была намного бледнее обычного, под оранжевыми глазами залегли уродливые серые тени, но царапина на щеке почти зажила, а иных повреждений, на первый взгляд, не появилось. Даже платье на ней было грязным, но целым. Вопреки слухам, Пакир не был подвержен бессмысленной жестокости.  
– За то, что ты захватила трон Голубой страны, свергнув законного наместника, украла кольцо Торна и не сумела доставить его Властелину, а также допустила восстание в Когиде и едва не проиграла кучке Жевунов, тебе полагается мучительная казнь, – спокойно сообщила Ланга. – Но Властелин был так добр, что заменил казнь вечным рабством.  
Это было не совсем так, но, в конце концов, какая Агнет разница? После того, как за принцессой закроется дверь, никто, кроме дежурных тюремщиков, про нее и не вспомнит.  
Агнет испуганно взглянула на нее и открыла рот, желая что-то сказать, но вдруг резко вздохнула и прижала ладонь ко рту. Долгий приступ кашля уронил ее обратно на подстилку.  
Каббар, стоявший у двери, подхватил ее и поставил на ноги. Агнет отшатнулась от него и вцепилась побелевшими пальцами в стену.  
– Больные служанки мне ни к чему, – громко сказала Ланга, и каббар тут же принялся уверять, что с заключенной все в порядке.  
Затем он широко раскрыл дверь и, прежде чем выйти, пропустил вперед Лангу. Агнет последовала за ними.

***

Властелин был прав: они виделись раньше. Впервые Ланга встретила Агнет в хижине садовника Тамиза полгода назад.  
Миссия Тамиза по созданию растений, способных существовать в темноте, требовала постоянного присмотра. Ланга появлялась в его отшельничьей хижине почти каждый день и проверяла, как идет работа. Иногда садовнику требовалось колдовство, и Ланга, используя силы Властелина, помогала ему.  
Агнет появилась там не по своей воле. Ее попытка захватить власть в Розовой стране провалилась, и фея Элли отправила ее в изгнание. Летучие обезьяны отнесли Агнет туда, где, по их мнению, она не могла никому причинить вред.  
Тамиз был, в общем-то, добродушным человеком, как и любой Болтун, любил поговорить. Он с удовольствием рассказывал неожиданной гостье, как долго думал, прежде чем окончательно склониться перед Властелином Тьмы.  
– Приход Тьмы неизбежен, – говорил он. – Не Пакир, так кто-либо другой откроет новую эру. Тьма закроет солнце. Все живое вымрет, не сумев приспособиться к новой жизни, и тогда на земле останутся только мои синие растения!  
Тамиз был хорошим ученым и любил свой труд, но Ланга никогда не принимала всерьез его речи, помогая ему лишь потому, что такова была воля Властелина.  
Обезьяны ошиблись. Хижина Тамиза являлась худшим местом для человека вроде Агнет. К тому же, туда часто заглядывала принцесса Тьмы.  
– Я слышала о твоем перевороте, – громко сказала Ланга. – Хорошая попытка, жаль, не удалась.  
Агнет, неловко рвущая сорняки в огороде Тамиза, обернулась.  
Ланга внимательно смотрела на ее. Белокурые волосы Агнет были завязаны в низкий узел, когда-то красивое платье превратилось в грязную и рваную тряпку, но лицо было чистым и довольно красивым. На нем ярко горели странные оранжевые глаза.  
Ланга тут же решила заполучить ее себе.  
Через неделю Тамиз, наконец, вырастил первый урожай своих ненаглядных синих яблок. Яблоки не просто созревали раньше своих обыкновенных собратьев, но и обладали интересными свойствами. Если есть их достаточно часто, улучшалось ночное зрение. Полезный фрукт в условиях грядущей темноты.  
Агнет собирала яблоки в корзины, Тамиз любовался ими, а принцесса, которую садовник пригласил отметить успех, любовалась Агнет.  
Когда стемнело, Тамиз отнес корзины в хижину. Агнет осталась в саду.  
– Неужели я так и буду остаток жизни копаться в земле? – вдруг зло проговорила она.  
Ланга насмешливо взглянула на нее.  
– Возможно, это и есть твоя судьба, смирись.  
Не так уж и плохо по сравнению с холодным подземельем, в котором провела детство сама Ланга. Хотя, конечно, Агнет желает большего.  
– Никогда, – прошептала Агнет. – Никогда не смирюсь. Ты еще увидишь, как я стану королевой!

***

Когда они подошли к ее покоям, Ланга отозвала стражу и тех слуг, что дожидались приказа, стоя у дверей.  
– Можете идти, – велела она.  
Слуги поклонились и исчезли.  
Ланга вошла первой, Агнет остановилась, не решаясь переступить порог.  
– Заходи, – усмехнулась принцесса, наблюдать за чужой неожиданной робостью было приятно. – Ты здесь надолго, – сказала она.  
Агнет вздрогнула от этих слов и, прикусив губу, посмотрела на принцессу своими невозможно яркими глазами.  
Ланга легко коснулась губами ее губ и тут же отступила. Агнет, застыв в напряженной позе, смотрела на нее широко раскрытыми глазами. Ланга помедлила секунду, наслаждаясь ее смущенным и растерянным видом, а потом вновь поцеловала ее.  
– Однако плохое образование получают фрейлины у волшебницы Стеллы, – тихо сказала принцесса, не получив ответа.  
Агнет слегка покраснела и отстранилась.  
– Стелла никогда не требовала от нас подобного.  
– Зря, она много потеряла.  
Они снова стояли в шаге друг от друга, и пока Ланга раздумывала, не сократить ли расстояние еще немного, Агнет потянулась к ней первой.

***

– Знаешь, чего мне стоил мой титул? Трех царапин и стрелы чуть выше сердца.  
Агнет удивленно взглянула на нее.  
– Так повелось: новая принцесса должна свергнуть ту, что уже сидит на троне. Властелин говорит – естественный отбор, я считаю – игра на выживание. Пока я выигрываю.  
– Пока? – нахмурилась Агнет.  
– Принцесса Тьмы живет недолго, и все это знают. Ее хватает на год или два, может, пять, если очень повезет.  
– А ты?  
– Войска присягнули мне на верность три года назад.  
Правой рукой Властелина Ланга стала на семь лет раньше. Она пережила три попытки переворота, два отравления и неисчислимое количество доносов.  
– Хотя эта верность недорого стоит, – подумав, признала она. – Офицеров-людей на острове Горн мало, Властелин предпочитает держать их в дальних крепостях. Гвардейцы-каббары ненадежны – они подчиняются маршалу Хоралу, а он меня ненавидит. В остальном они хорошие воины, но если маршал захочет расправиться со мной, каббары его поддержат. Думаешь, зря моя свита носит с собой мечи и шпаги?  
– Значит, и мне придется?..  
– Тебе это не грозит, – отмахнулась Ланга, представив, как Агнет берет в руки меч и вместе с остальными фрейлинами защищает свою принцессу.  
Зрелище было бы то еще.  
– Это хорошо, – серьезно ответила Агнет.  
На поясе, рядом с плетью, у Ланги висел кинжал, давным-давно подаренный Властелином. По этикету принцессе также полагалась шпага, но Ланга всегда предпочитала быстрый удар поединку. Не сводя с нее глаз, Агнет сняла кинжал и повертела в руке.  
– Вдохновили мои рассказы? – прищурилась Ланга.  
Агнет испуганно замотала головой.  
– И правильно. Тебе ужасно удаются перевороты. Ты всегда будешь фрейлиной, но если повезет – то моей…  
– Ты меня любишь? – вдруг спросила Агнет.  
Ланга уставилась на нее, от удивления приоткрыв рот. Агнет смотрела, не мигая, в ее странных глазах горел отчаянный огонек.  
– Ты же любишь, – повторила она.  
– Осторожно, – предупредила ее принцесса, размышляя, решится ли Агнет использовать кинжал для побега или чего похуже.  
Это была бы самоубийственная попытка. Пусть Ланга не являлась колдуньей, но стоит ей позвать, и в ее покоях тут же появится отряд гвардейцев с оружием наперевес.  
Агнет глядела на нее, на кинжал, в котором отражались свечи. Ланга легко могла бы вырвать его из рук Агнет – та очень ослабела в подземелье, – но медлила и просто смотрела, как Агнет сжимает украшенную рубинами рукоять.  
Еще порежется случайно, эта может...  
К разочарованию принцессы, Агнет, насмотревшись на незнакомую игрушку, отбросила ее в сторону. Ланга первой потянулась за поцелуем.  
– А я люблю, – вдруг сказала Агнет.  
Ланга даже возражать не стала. Конечно, Агнет лгала. Зачем – стало ясно, когда она, положив голову Ланге на плечо, тихо проговорила:  
– Отпусти меня, пожалуйста!  
Ланга рассмеялась. Властелин многое позволял своей принцессе, но миловать пленников было не в ее власти. Даже если бы она вдруг захотела (а такая глупость никогда не пришла бы ей в голову), отпустить Агнет Ланга не могла.  
– Для чего тебе свобода? – Ланга коснулась ее губ кончиками пальцев мягким, почти ласкающим жестом.  
– Я хочу домой, – выдохнула Агнет. – Я хочу видеть солнце, я умру здесь, в темноте, я уже заболеваю от воздуха Пещеры!  
Приступ кашля, который случился с ней в камере, действительно, не раз повторялся, но Ланга не волновалась. Рудокопы задыхались годами, и при этом многие из них доживали до старости. Это было нормально, как и то, что слуги Пещеры не видели солнечного света.  
А скоро не увидят и те, кто живет на поверхности, Властелин позаботится об этом.  
Агнет ждала ответа, умоляюще глядя на принцессу.  
Ланга недовольно отстранилась и ударила ее по щеке – легко, не больно, лишь пытаясь сказать "Знай свое место", – а когда отдернула руку, Агнет потянулась за ее ладонью.  
– Пожалуйста! – прошептала она, целуя пальцы Ланги.  
Принцесса закрыла глаза.  
Властелин простил ей Корину. В конце концов, из новой фаворитки еще неизвестно, что получилось бы, а Ланга – вот она, как раскрытая книга. Он простил ей Элли – побег Хранительницы едва не лишил Лангу жизни, но в последний момент Властелин передумал.  
Он простит еще многих, иногда казалось, что своеволие принцессы только забавляет Властелина. Но Агнет не стоила ни его гнева, ни усилий самой Ланги. Она пустышка, фарфоровая статуэтка с оранжевыми глазами, в которую принцессу угораздило ненадолго влюбиться, и которая сейчас согревала ей постель – вместо того, чтобы заживо гнить в камере. Она не стоила риска.  
Или стоила?  
– Когда-нибудь я вытащу тебя, – тихо сказала Ланга, и Агнет рядом с ней затаила дыхание.  
«Вытащу, хотя бы для того, чтобы увидеть, как моя стража приведет тебя обратно».

***

В зале было тихо. Властелин стоял в центре зала и смотрел на огромную карту Колдовской страны, что недавно появилась над троном. Когда Ланга вошла, он обернулся. На его губах играла широкая совершенно человеческая и очень страшная улыбка.  
Принцесса похолодела.  
– Мой Властелин, вы вызвали меня так рано, что произошло? – спросила она, пытаясь одновременно выказать почтительность и разобраться, в чем дело.  
– Ты разве не слышишь? – расхохотался Властелин. – Все часы во Вселенной отсчитывают последние секунды существования этого жалкого мира!  
Ланга впервые видела Пакира таким счастливым. До этого мгновения она была уверена, что счастье в принципе для него невозможно.  
– Теперь, спустя столько веков, я нашел, что искал, – объявил Властелин, и от его злобной торжествующей улыбки Ланга ощутила, как земля уходит из-под ног.

***

– Он собирается открыть Врата Тьмы! – воскликнула принцесса, едва захлопнув дверь в свою спальню, и принялась мерить шагами комнату.  
– Что?  
Агнет смотрела на нее, прикрыв глаза ладонью от света. Она недавно проснулась и еще не вставала.  
Это была не та компания, в которой стоило бы обсуждать грядущий конец света, но никого другого у Ланги сейчас рядом не было. Новость грозила разорвать ее на части.  
– Алхимик Парцелиус, этот жалкий свихнувшийся старик, вот-вот добудет Пакиру Черное пламя. Оно способно прожечь насквозь даже землю, с его помощью Властелин собирается открыть Врата Тьмы. В прошлом их заколдовал Торн, – Ланга поморщилась, назвав вслух имя великого волшебника и главного врага Властелина, – а теперь чары ослабли.  
– Но ты можешь ему помешать? – спросила Агнет.  
– Я?..  
От удивления Ланга остановилась и непонимающе взглянула на нее.  
– Да, ты, – кивнула Агнет и приподнялась на локтях. – Ты принцесса Тьмы и колдунья и можешь остановить его, правда? – Ланга хмуро покачала головой. – Ты владеешь темной магией, – продолжала Агнет уже не так уверенно. – Его магией, ты сама говорила, он делится с тобой…  
Такая наивная вера в ее могущество была приятна, но не имела под собой никаких оснований.  
– Этого мало, – отмахнулась Ланга и наконец упала в кресло. – Он сильнейший колдун в мире, даже Торн, собрав все возможные чары, не сумел окончательно запереть его под землей. Я не владею и сотой долей силы Властелина и, тем более, не могу ему помешать. Он никогда не делится своими планами до того, как они придут в исполнение. Сейчас Пакир готов открыть Врата.  
– Что тогда будет?  
– Ничего, – Ланга задумчиво посмотрела на Агнет. – Ни Волшебной страны, ни Изумрудного Города, ни Солнца. Врата Тьмы были построены сильнейшими магами Света, такими же, как Торн, чтобы защитить мир от безумцев вроде Пакира, желающих его уничтожить.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Я много читала, – усмехнулась принцесса. – Это старая легенда, неважно. Главное то, что, открыв Врата, Властелин выпустит на волю темные силы, заключенные там много столетий. Когда они вырвутся на свободу, в мир придет хаос…  
Казалось, еще слово – и Агнет залезет с головой под одеяло, чтобы спрятаться там от всех опасностей этого мира.  
Ланга с удовольствием бы последовала ее примеру, но, к сожалению, давно знала, что это не помогает. Она встала с кресла и опустилась рядом с Агнет на край постели.  
– Да, пожалуй, должен. Фея Элли глупа и доверчива, но она Хранительница и получила от Виллины ее волшебную книгу. Колдунья Корина в прошлом владела двумя книгами Торна. Стелла тоже чем-то владеет, хотя и успешно скрывает это. Но дело в том, что все они пропали!  
Агнет села на постели.  
– Когда пал Изумрудный город, – продолжила Ланга, – Элли и Стелла исчезли. Властелин пытался их отыскать, но безуспешно, обеих волшебниц Света словно больше не существует. И я предположить не могу, где сейчас Корина. Последний раз я видела ее, обращенную в мышь, в руках Элли. Эта ведьма, даже когда ее нет, создает всем одни проблемы…  
Агнет придвинулась ближе и тихо спросила:  
– Он ведь уничтожит весь мир, и Подземное царство тоже. Зачем это Пакиру?  
Ланга усмехнулась и погладила ее ладонь.  
– Он темный маг и безумец. Разве ему нужна причина?

***

Спустя два дня Ланга снова спустилась в подземелья. На этот раз она выбрала правое крыло, где содержали провинившихся военных.  
Пять недель назад сюда привели мятежных офицеров. Незадолго до победы армии Тьмы они подняли бунт и едва не сдали свой лагерь войскам Света. Властелин имел шпионов в каждом отряде, и заговор был вовремя раскрыт. Мятежников забрали с поверхности на остров Горн. Им предстояла мучительная казнь.  
Внизу принцессу встретили два каббара. Один из них держал алебарду, у другого на шее висело железное кольцо с множеством ключей.  
– Ждать здесь, – приказала Ланга, ткнув пальцем в сторону лестницы. – Никого не впускать.  
Первый каббар коротко поклонился.  
– Слуш-шаюсь, ваш-ше высош-шество, – прошипел второй.  
Кончик языка у обоих был подрезан. Вероятно, болтали не по делу в плохой компании.  
Принцесса щелкнула пальцами, и дверь перед ней открылась.  
Пленник спал в глубине маленькой камеры на куче тряпья и соломы. Он был бледен и казался больным, его одежда выглядела грязной и рваной, но еще не превратилась в истлевшие лохмотья. Брезгливо коснувшись соломы носком туфельки, Ланга взяла со стены свечу и наклонилась к пленнику.  
Вдруг он застонал и дернулся, вскинув руку, словно сражался во сне с невидимым противником. Ланга вздрогнула и чуть не уронила свечу. Капля воска упала на щеку пленника, и он проснулся.  
Когда он увидел над собой человеческую девушку вместо звероподобных тюремщиков, его глаза заблестели.  
– Я офицер Сопротивления. Помогите мне, прошу вас! – горячо зашептал пленник и, схватившись за ее плечо, попробовал подняться.  
Ланга торопливо сбросила его руку и оглянулась на приоткрытую дверь камеры, но там все было спокойно. Оба каббара ожидали принцессу снаружи. Ланга вновь повернулась к пленнику.  
– Назовитесь, – потребовала она.  
– Капитан Куртис. А вы?..  
Ланга щелкнула пальцами, и слабое свечное пламя взвилось вверх и вспыхнуло, словно факел. Пленник скривился. Яркий свет после многих дней вынужденной темноты ослепил его.  
Спустя секунду Ланга приглушила пламя. Не из-за удобства Куртиса, конечно: привычка к полумраку, царившему в комнатах придворных, давала о себе знать, а все, что надо, Ланга уже рассмотрела.  
– Принцесса, – Куртис больше не пытался дотронуться до нее или встать на ноги. – Ведьма.  
– Трус и бунтовщик, – спокойно ответила Ланга. – Мы оба знаем, кто мы, но сейчас это неважно. Мне нужен кто-то вроде вас, владеющий оружием и способный пройти через Лес призраков и провести в Голубую страну еще одного человека.  
– Кого?  
– Девушку, капитан Куртис, – ответила Ланга. – Самую обыкновенную человеческую девушку. Вы выведете ее наружу через ход, который покажу вам я, а затем вместе с ней поселитесь где-нибудь на поверхности.  
Куртис, держась за стену, осторожно встал. Он был высокий, выше Ланги, и очень худой, но с трудом поднявшись на ноги, стоял на них твердо.  
– Почему я? – глухо спросил он.  
– Я слышала, вас зовут храбрецом. Не думаю, что это слово подходит предателю Властелина, но, определенно, некоторая смелость в вас есть. К тому же, вас собираются казнить через пару недель, а перед этим маршал Хорал желает подвергнуть вас пытке. Вам нечего терять, если вы примете мое предложение.  
Куртис задумался.  
– Кто эта девушка?  
– А вот это вас не касается. Она сама расскажет вам то, что посчитает нужным, – отрезала принцесса. – Итак, вы согласны?  
Куртис согласно кивнул.  
– Тогда поспешим, – усмехнулась Ланга.

***

– Я слышал, ты дважды спускалась в темницы, – Властелин сказал это совсем тихо, продолжая одобрительно улыбаться генералам.  
Смотр войск, готовых к отправке к Вратам Тьмы, шел по плану.  
Ланга кивнула.  
– Искала новую служанку.  
– Удачно?  
– Первая заболела от местного воздуха и вскоре скончалась, – поморщилась Ланга, будто вспомнила что-то неприятное. – Другая была такой неуклюжей, что я отослала ее в Серый замок.  
– Люди слабы, – усмехнулся Властелин и больше не смотрел в ее сторону.

***

Агнет сидела на постели, глядя, как Ланга рисует ей карту Леса призраков, окруженного Бесконечной стеной, и ближайших к нему деревень.  
– Я знаю, что ты его остановишь, – сказала Агнет и грустно улыбнулась, когда принцесса подняла голову. – Тьма, и больше никакого солнца – такого просто не может быть. Рано или поздно кто-то ему помешает.  
Ланга была уже готова сказать ей, что помешать Властелину некому: если слухи верны, то Элли и Стелла ушли за помощью к Торну в Невидимые земли, но так и не вернулись. Конечно, кто возвращается из загробного царства? Но она промолчала.  
Ланга закончила карту и нетерпеливо помахала ей, чтобы чернила высохли быстрее.  
Все пойдет, как надо, Куртис выведет Агнет на свободу, насколько свобода вообще возможна в новом мире Властелина. У нее будет несколько месяцев почти нормальной жизни, с солнцем, выходящим из-за туч на несколько минут каждый полдень.  
А Ланга в это время будет искать Элли, Стеллу, даже Корину, если получится, и собирать по частям магию Торна.  
Через час Куртис появился у дверей в ее покои, одетый в серый плащ поверх голубого жевунского наряда. Увидев Агнет, он улыбнулся, и та несмело улыбнулась в ответ.  
Ланга не повела их через вулкан в Конической горе. Там всегда было много стражи, а теперь, после побега феи Элли, Властелин увеличил и колдовскую охрану. Ланга выбрала пустынную галерею, ведущую к одному из запасных выходов на поверхность.  
В этой части дворца было холодно. Пока они шли по галерее, Агнет куталась в алый плащ принцессы, но когда добрались до лестницы, Ланга забрала его – вещь была слишком приметной, – и Куртис тут же отдал Агнет свой.  
– Теперь уходите, – велела Ланга, убедившись, что путь свободен. – Забирайтесь наверх и идите по тропе через лес. Выйдете к заброшенной деревне, там ни с кем не говорите, даже если окликнут. Бесконечная стена пропустит вас.  
Она щелкнула пальцами, и дверь, за которой скрывался проход, открылась.  
Агнет прятала глаза. Куртис крепко сжимал ее руку. Интересно, что Агнет ему расскажет о своей жизни наверху? Точно не правду, бывшая фрейлина и лже-королева слишком тщеславна, чтобы признаваться в своих неудачах.  
– Когда попадете в Голубую страну, притворитесь Жевунами из деревни Родники. Ее сожгли и разграбили на днях, никто не удивится, что вам нужен дом. Живите тихо, ведите сад, огород, или чем они там занимаются, – Ланга в упор посмотрела на Куртиса. – Не лезьте в войну, если вас поймают, то обнаружат побег, и тогда быстрой казни не ждите. Никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не произносите мое имя. Уходите, – приказала она. – Быстрее, стража не будет спать вечно!  
Куртис первым шагнул внутрь. Агнет медлила.  
– Давай, – резко бросила принцесса, – вперед.  
– Спасибо, – тихо проговорила Агнет. – За все.  
Ланга молча указала ей на проем. Когда за спиной вот-вот раздастся яростный окрик стражника-каббара, меньше всего ей хотелось долгих прощаний.  
– Спасибо, – прошептала Агнет одними губами, а затем, не оглядываясь, нырнула в темноту.


End file.
